Stars Among Us
by CelesteZodiac
Summary: One girl and her cat ventures into a bustling town filled with magic and new people. How will she cope with the strain of fitting in; in a world filled with magic. Or will she have no problem because maybe she has some magic of her own. Find out as you follow Celeste's journey into a world full of dark secrets as she meets new friends, old friends and some very dark enemies. ENJOY!
1. The Stars

**Working really hard on it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>No wonder the city glowed with energy thought Celeste, there must be magic here. "Celeste! Hurry up or you'll be left behind!" yelled her exceed Cosma. Celeste was touring with a group of tourists who wanted to find the peak of excitement in the busting city. As the tour group was being led farther and farther away Celeste found herself lost amidst the bustling crowd of the shoppers swarming the square. "Dang it." thought Celeste I lost the rest of the group including Cosma. Then she felt a tug on her skirt and as she looked down she saw her lavender tinted cat tugging at her with a cross look on her face, the yellow star on her tail bobbing up and down as she tapped her paw impatiently. "Come on we are getting left behind." as Celeste looked up she saw that the tourist group was nowhere in sight. "I think they are already gone" she mumbled looking down at her hands. Cosma stared at her a reddish tint appearing on her face, a telltale sign that she was about to explode on Celeste. "Don't worry, I can find them." Celeste squeaked as a yellow glow radiated from her hands as little stars appeared. "I can find them if I have visualize the tour guide." she said as the little stars danced across her palms anticipating their release. "Got'em." she muttered as the star shot out of her palm and into the crowds. Shrieks of panic erupted from the crowd as panicked shoppers screamed in surprise. "Really?" Cosma sighed as she stared at her "Do you have to cause a commotion each time you use your magic?"<br>"I didn't mean to, I swear!" she exclaimed "I forgot that the presence of so much magic here is stronger than in our village, the enormous amount of energy makes the stars brighter and visible to the naked eye."

"Oh well, best to retire into the shadows for now." muttered Cosma

"K."

Soon the two arrived at the front of a gate with the giant words printed Fairy Tail. Looking past the gate she saw a bunch of mages practicing in the yard. "This must be the guild where all the magic is emanating from." said Cosma. "I know I can feel the vibrations of magic even from here. " Celeste said. "I have a bad feeling about this, I think we should leave" muttered Cosma backing away from the gate. "Yeah, I've got the same feeling." Turning around she found herself in between two enormous breasts. "uhhhh" Celeste said as she looked up she found herself staring at a girl with blond hair brown eyes and a smile that was way too big to fit on her face. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked "ummmm." Celeste said as the blond girl smiled down at her. as Celeste look further back she saw two guys fighting one seemingly with no clothes on and a not so smiling face glare down at her as she stared meekly back at the girl with scarlet hair. "ummmmm." she said and promptly fainted.


	2. Hey Wanna Join our Guild?

**I swear this gets better as the chapters progress!**

* * *

><p>Celeste awoke to a pain in her and as she stared up she saw Cosma looking back at her with the blond girl and the other people she saw before she fainted. "Are you okay?" asked the blond who introduced herself as Lucy. "Yeah I'm fine, i…" she stopped mid-sentence and stared at the blue haired girl staring timidly behind Lucy. "Sky dragon" she muttered then louder she said "Grandeeney." every one in the room turned to her as she said louder staring at the pink haired boy "Igneel. And "Metallica" staring at the bloke with the piercings.<p>

The room just became quiet as they all stared then suddenly the pink haired boy ran up to Celeste and pulled her up by her shirt collar and yelled at her "Our dragons where are they? Tell me I have to know!" he cried his eyes widening by the second and Celeste could have sworn that they were going to pop out of his head. "I don't know." she muttered "I lost mine too." she said a little quieter so no one could hear except for Cosma. Then as she stared harder she said "no, wait they're right there."

"What?!" Every head in the room turned as they stared in the direction I was looking at. "No, they're not" exclaimed a girl with blue hair in an orange dress with red rimmed glasses. the pink haired boy spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled out "They're not there, stop fucking with me." Celeste's eyes began to loll to the back of her head as the timid blue haired girl squeaked out "No, stop shaking her she'll fall unconscious again!" The boy let go of me as the scarlet haired girl brought her foot down on his head with a giant Clang which Celeste figured must have hurt because she was wearing armor, but it seems that he got kicked pretty often because he got right back up still glaring at me.

**Celeste POV**

* * *

><p>Suddenly I felt that something was wrong because Cosma tensed and grabbed my hand. I gasped as it was getting harder to breathe, suddenly I felt something go wrong as I turned my head to look at the mirror in the corner of the room. I saw my eyes begin to glow silver speckled with little golden stars that seemed to move as I blinked. I had begun to float of the bed and felt my hair growing longer and saw my platinum white hair turning black and getting streaks of gold. Then I could feel my whole body changing as if I was growing by the second. I grew taller, stronger and I could feel my magic reservoir growing. By the time the light had dimmed down I was about 17 years old. And as I looked down I could see a Fairy Tail emblem appearing on my collarbone, and a tattoo forming on my right bicep, silver strands of ink, flowing across my arm as if they were space cosmos flecked with golden stars. I could see everyone's gazes staring straight at me and I knew I had to say something so I opened my mouth and said "Hi my name's Celeste and it looks like I'm a member of your guild now," pointing to the left side of my collarbone where the black guild mark had appeared.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>


	3. Wait, Who are you?

**I hope you like this chapter guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Celeste POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~~A few hours later~~<em>

A bit later I came down refreshed showered and with fresh clothes I glanced down and suddenly began to become nervous _"What if they reject me?" _ Oh god I could hardly think to stand rejection. I nervously pulled against the tight fitting blue jeans I had borrowed from the scarlet haired girl whose name seemed to be Erza, I slowly went through a list of the names. Timid, blue hair- Wendy, Pinkette-Natsu, Blondie- Lucy, Piercing dude- Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Gray, and Juvia who stared at me and muttered under her breath something that I distinctly heard her say as "Juvia thinks Celeste will be my love rival number two. "What in the universe did that mean? I stepped out into the open and nearly fainted. Did I mention that I deathly hate crowds? Everyone in the room seemed to be staring at me with all kinds of different looks from menacing glares to bouncing smiles. I glanced to my side and saw Gajeel on the side biting into a chunk or iron. "Uh oh." I thought "There's gonna be trouble." I looked away and rubbed star and moon on the necklace that always swung from my neck and walked straight forward.

Cosma was already sitting there chatting away with the other exceeds whose names I remembered to be Happy, Charla, and Panther Lily. I glanced to the side and saw Lucy sitting at the bar talking to the bartender whose name I remembered to be Mira Jane. I stiffly walked over to the bar and pulled up a chair beside Lucy. Mira and Lucy both glanced at me and continued to talk. I took a deep breath.

"Hey," I said "Lucy, right?" glad to take my attention from the crowd. "Yeah," she said "Quite a performance you had there." she piped up.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said.

"Sorry for what? That was the most exciting thing that has happened for quite a while."

"Really? Well I'm glad that none of you guys are angry about what happened in there."

"Yeah its fine" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey aren't you a celestial mage?" I asked. Lucy nodded her face stuffed with creamed filled chocolates. "Well I have something for you" I said as I fished around in my pockets. "Would you please call upon Virgo?" I asked. Her eyes widened as she swallowed the chocolates. "How did you know I had her key?" she exclaimed.

"I could just sense her magic around you" I replied. she looked at me suspiciously as she took out her maiden key and began to speak "Gate o-" when a hole appeared under Lucy. Lucy took one look down started screaming and promptly fell down the endless hole. Mira and I peered down into the hole and heard a rustle of chains and a flash of black and white as Lucy shrieked and shot out of the hole in the arms of a pink haired girl in a maids outfit that could only be- "Virgo." I gasped. She glanced at me and her eyes widened with recognition. "H-Here." I stammered out as I handed a red and a blue star keychain to Lucy. "Ask Virgo to attach these two key chains to your whip." "The blue star keychain will make the whip become longer, sharper, and faster so you can protect your nakama. And this red star keychain will encase your entire whip with fire, in case Natsu gets a little peckish during a fight." I added. Her eyes shined with gratitude as she handed Virgo the two key chains.

**Lucy POV**

* * *

><p>She's a nice one I thought to myself though it is strange that she seemed to know I had Virgo's key. I also saw a look of recognition flash across Virgos face as she glanced at Celeste. Better ask her about that later.<p>

**Celeste POV**

* * *

><p>Lucy's really nice I thought. Pity the fact that I couldn't tell herwho I really am<em>...Yet.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What is Celeste's real Identity?<strong>_

_**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter!**


	4. So what do you?

**I hope you like this chapter, it might be confusing but I know you'll all get it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Celeste POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sooner or later they'll find out who I am <em>I thought. I can't keep my identity a secret forever. it's been a few days and the guild has seemed to have grown accustomed to me though I do still keep getting glares from the dragon slayers from across the room, and I still catch every once in a while Panther Lily sneaking glances at Cosma. I'll have to talk to her about that. "Hey Mira," I said "I'm going on a mission."

"Okay," she said hardly glancing in my direction because of the many orders she had to take. More and more orders kept piling up until I saw Mira's smile become strained and then becoming a frown. Oblivious to the danger heading their way more and more orders were cashed in as everyone was filling up the bar chairs. "Oi, Mira over here." I heard Laxus shout. I saw Mira's eyes glint purple and I quickly scoot myself behind a wooden support beam, peaking around the side. I saw a purple explosion and then everyone there was unconscious. My Jaw fell to the ground as I saw Mira grow wings and suddenly in her demon form used the speed to finish up all the orders. I slowly walked to the door thinking that maybe I would have time to escape the demon. Just as I was passing through the double doors I heard Mira yell "Celeste, didn't you want to go on a mission?" _Oh yeah I completely forgot about that _I thought as I made my way to the board. "Oi, wanna go on a mission with us?" a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Team Natsu walking out of one of the rooms. "I looked at them and began to speak "Ummmm maybe nex-" when Natsu grabbed a request showed it the Mira who nodded and told us to follow him. As we walked out I almost missed the purple S on the top of the request form.

When we arrived at the house of the old lady who requested our help, she told us about the dark spirits roaming around the country side that went into the bodies of children and possessed them. She told us that each spirit when possessing a body gained the ability to control an element. There were five spirits, earth, water, fire, air, and energy. She told us that the best way is to fight them separately so they could not feed of each other's energy sources. We did some calculations and decided that Gray should fight the water spirit, Wendy and Charla the air spirit, Natsu and Happy the fire, Erza the earth one and that Cosma, Lucy and I should fight the energy spirit.

We split up to our various sites. As I walked with Lucy she kept glancing in my direction. "I was wondering what magic you specialized in?" she asked. I glanced as Cosma, "Ummm." I wondered whether or not to tell her the truth. "Ummm I'm an enchanter?" I said. Cool what kind of magic is that? "Ummm space magic." I said. She nodded her head, "so what can you do." _Man she asks a lot of questions I thought._ "I can make portals?" "Really?" she asked _WHY so many questions?_ "Could you make one to the site?"

"Sure, I guess." I concentrated and visualized where I would want to go. "Got It." I muttered. I put my hands together with both palms facing outwards and summoned a vortex. The vortex appeared in a burst of light and immediately began to suck in everything around us. I could have sworn I saw a chicken fly by. "Not yet." I yelled to Lucy who was sliding towards the vortex. This just leads you to endless darkness. I exert some more effort and then the vortex began to glow gold and morphed into an oval shape as the image of our destination appeared on the other side. If I looked closely enough I could make out the shape of a child around the age of 12 on the other side. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and then holding onto Cosma I jumped in followed Lucy.

The dang portal deposited us 30 feet _above _our destination, instead of thirty feet _away_. "I need to work a little more on this." I muttered as we began our descent.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee, ARIES" Lucy shouted and in a flash of light Aries popped out in poof of pink wool. "Wool Wall." she whispered and a wall of wool flashed before my eyes and we landed on it. "Gomenasai." whispered and disappeared, but not before she muffled her shriek with her shirt as she glanced at me. I glanced down and braced for impact as I saw the ground rushing up to us.

Good news no impact, other good news, yet oddly alarming. We squished the child…

Bad news the wool glowed green, exploded and we were blown into the ground from the energy the child blasted at us. Well we would have hit the ground if Cosma hadn't gone to battle form grew wings and grabbed me and Lucy and held us aloft. Oh yes I did forget to mention to everyone that Cosma has a battle form same as Panther Lily. She becomes bigger and her dark lavender skirt and shirt become larger and the star on her tail disappears and appears into her hand again as a dark purple staff with a yellow star on the tip. Good for stabbing and unleashing bolts of purple energy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and got a good grasp at a smidgen of Celeste's real power. Until next time!<br>And I know I left this off sorta at a ledge but the next chapter will help everything make sense.**


	5. What'd You do to Her!

**Yay! Another chapter bites the dust. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>No sooner did Cosma catch us did a new bolt of green energy came flying towards us. Cosma with her staff in her mouth turned her head so the star faced the energy bolt and let loose a bright purple blast of energy. The energy collided and created a brightly colored explosion that shot the little child back about twenty feet. We managed to avoid the shockwaves from the explosion as Cosma gently placed us down behind some sturdy boulders. "Wow," Lucy gasped, "That is one amazing cat." As Cosma flew up into the sky to exchange yet another barrage of blasts of energy with the little kid who had ran really fast back to us after being blown back. As I looked closely I saw that the little child was actually gliding across the ground, the little girl was about Wendy's age and had bright glowing dark purple eyes and long bright blond hair. She wore a little school girls outfit as if she just got out of school before she was possessed by the spirit. That thought made me very angry as the ground around me began to glow and vibrate. "Uhhh, Celeste are you alright." Lucy asked. I stared at her and she visibly gulped. Later she told me it was because my right eye had begun glowing. She said that my stormy gray eye had a glowing star that had replaced my pupil.<p>

Personally I didn't remember anything other than I had stood up and thrust my glowing hand forward and beams of energy swirled around a bar of light hit the girl square in the chest. As Lucy snapped me back to reality and the glowing had subsided she yelled at me "you killed the little girl! We were supposed to save her!" I stared blankly at her as I replied "No, look" as I pointed at the still girl. Just as I pointed the girl began to convulse with giant spasms of pain. "That girl has a strong spirit in her battling the dark spirit, that's why she still alive, others would have burned up."

"I just helped her out." I said as her eyes began to glow a flash of a second her body began to excrete the demon spirit. Suddenly a dark purple spirit crawled out of the little girls eyes. Cosma gagged and Lucy lost her lunch and even I had to hold down the bile that threatened to rise up my throat. Suddenly the demon spirit shot out of the girl and flew straight towards Lucy.

A warning rose to the roof of my mouth but I could only watch helplessly as the spirit flew straight at Lucy. Above Cosma shot a bolt of purple energy out of her staff that smashed the demon into the ground. This jarred Lucy awake as she took out a key. "Gate of the Twins, I open thee, GEMINI!" Two little blue balls appeared and began to dance around her head. How are those things gonna help? I thought. Lucy commanded the twins to become Mira. I watched in stupefaction as the two bouncing balls proofed and Mira nee-san appeared, grabbed the spirit and began to wrestle it. I was jolted awake "Cosma!" I ordered "Bring the girl to town." Cosma nodded sprout her wings, picked up the girl and flew in the direction of the town. I quickly focused and created a portal, as I looked at Lucy she knew what to do. "Gemini, throw the spirit far away." Gemini obeyed her orders as they went back to the spirit world. Right before I saw them wink at me before they faded away. I glanced at Lucy to see if she saw it but it seemed that she was already starting to run toward the portal. I shrugged it off as we both jumped into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review.<strong>

**Thx I'll be back with a new chapter!  
>I'M SOOO SORRY GUYS SCHOOL IS TAKING UP A LOT OF MY TIME~!<br>I'M WORKING ON A CHAPTER AND IT IS GOING TO BE MUCH LONGER THAN THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS.**


	6. They can't be Gone!

**This pretty late but... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters included in my story.**

**But as promised, an extra long chapter! I hope you like this one as much as I enjoyed making it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Celeste's POV<strong>

Me and Lucy both landed in a clearing with no trees or anything in sight. "What should we do?" Lucy asked. "I don't know." I replied. We wandered through the clearing when Cosma flew back to us. "We need to find the rest of them, but we need to destroy that dark spirit first." she looked around "where is the spirit did you dispatch it already."

"Ummm no we sorta just ran away from it." I replied.

"You what!"

I gulped. "The spirit is still back there! How could you just leave like that? Cosma ranted. I could just imagine steam shooting out of her ears as if this were an anime.

Cosma stomped around the clearing leaving deep imprints in the bedrock. "Oh," I exclaimed "I know what to do." I began to create four portals just as I heard a sound behind me. I whirled around and saw Lucy battling the dark demon from before, her newly updated whip, swirling in flashes of colors. The spirit wailed in sorrow from the pain of the whip. You can just imagine the pain a spirit whip can do to a dark demon spirit. Fleuve Étoile the River of Stars I thought. My ancestors created the Étoiles Perdues, The Lost Stars, which were the little stars that you attach to the Étoile whip. I swallowed the lump in my throat. This was not the time for nostalgia. The portals formed, creating a view of the rest of the team, and they all looked like they could use a hand.

**Erza's POV**

"Flame Empress Armor."

"Sea Empress Armor."

"Lighting Empress Armor."

"Robe of Yūen, Purgatory Armor, Morning Star Armor, Flight Armor, Giant's Armor, Black Wing Armor, Heaven's Wheel Armor, Armadura Fairy Armor, Piercing Armor."

Giant explosions ripped through the ground creating gauges in the earth, craters the size of a houses and gashes through the mountains that surrounded the area. But it seemed that no matter how many attacks she seemed to throw at the 9 year old boy, the child just stood immobile with one hand forward. Each time I attacked his hand would glow and the earth would rise around the boy. And when the dust clears his barrier is completely unscathed. "Remove yourself from the child at once." I said, but the child just laughed and thrust his left hand forward and began to shoot out blasts of earthen energy out of the palms of his hands. The blasts ripped through my armor with a magic so intense that when it came into contact with any of my armors, my protection crumbled like a sandcastle in a whirlwind. Not even my Adamantine Armor could withstand it and it held up against the Jupiter Cannon, Twice!

_I have one more armor, but I can risk using it yet _I thought as I reverted into my sakura outfit. "This attack worked twice already, don't see why it can't work again" I muttered under my breath as I jumped forward. "Demon Blade Crimson Sakura." I yelled as my katana began to glow with a red aura. As I jumped up I saw out of the corner of my, a dark circle appear. I dismissed the thought of it, focusing my energy to slice through the barrier. The instant my sword touched the rock. I sensed the barrier adjusting its strength depending on the power of the attack. My eyes widened as I saw his barrier become more firm and packed as it began to change to a shiny color. I jumped back to see that the child had changed the rock wall into metal and then to diamond. No wonder my attacks haven't been able to do anything to the rock barrier, it was because the shield hadn't even been made out of mere rock for most of my attacks. I had no option I thought as I began to reach into the depths of my magic to grasp the power of my second origin. I began to requip my Nakagami Armor, just as I was beginning to requip, the possessed child darted away to the side and jumped through the dark circle. With a start I realized that the dark "circle" was actually a portal. _Who could have created that _I wondered, quickly changing into my flight armor as I raced after the spirit. The ground seemed to move out of the spirit demon's way as it ran. I was beginning to gain on the spirit when the ground under it rose up and launched the spirit into the air. The demon spirit took this opportunity and lunged through the portal. As fast I could, I jumped through the portal with an extra burst of speed leaning towards the possessed child as it disappeared with a flash.

**Gray's POV**

As soon as everyone left the town I immediately ran for the lake. I mean where else would a water spirit be? I walked into the clearing, seeing the lake that we had passed on our way here, and stepped onto the shore.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something glint as a voice murmured out "Water Beam..." at jumped out of the way just as a high-pressured beam of scalding water dug deep into the sand sending up steam. I stared in the shadows as a girl walked out looking a little older than Wendy wearing nothing but a bikini. The girl looked up as I gaped. She whispered again "Water Pillar." as a huge pillar of water came up from under me, blowing me up into the air. "Ice Geyser" I yelled freezing the water and directing it toward the girl, who nimbly stepped out of the way. I landed on the top of the geyser. "She looked up at me and pointed her index finger at me as the tip of her finger began to glow. A stream of big bubbles flew out at me as I tried to dodge. The bubbles hit the trees behind me as they flew by, cracking a majority of the tree trunks in the forest.

I stared at her as she grinned. I shook my head out of the daze as I began to attack her "Ice-Make: Saucers" I said sending waves of spinning blades of ice. She jumped up just as I began to throw out another wave of saucers, certain that this would definitely hit her. I watched with amazement as she sent out jet of water from her feet boosting her up and somersaulting over the blades. As I shot more she nimbly jumped from one saucer to another disregarding the fact that they were spinning so fast that they could cut through rock. As she was in the air I let loose one last wave of blades, quickly changing gears into Ice-Make: Ice Cannon. I took aim as I shot out a highly concentrated blast of ice toward the girl in the sky. She let out a muffled whisper "Water Cane" as whip of water sliced through the ball of ice reducing it to snow. Ice-Make: Lance I yelled as the whip came towards me. The blades dispelled the water whip, and continued towards her. The long, curved ice lances flew straight at her giving her no choice but to jump into the water. As she fell she twisted and looked me in the eye, and I saw that her eyes were glowing, the blue light spreading quickly throughout the rest of her body. With a gleaming flash. As her body came into contact with the water her legs began to get wrapped with glowing water as her legs were replaced with a mermaid's tail.

I watched her fall into the lake with the grace of a fish as she flicked her tail at me and went deep underwater. Taking this chance I muttered under my breath "Ice Make: Floor." covering the length of the entire lake with a thick sheet of ice. Suddenly as I scanned the frozen lake for any sign that she was still there I spotted a black dot in the middle of the lake. As I began to walk across the lake towards it, the ice near the circle cracked as icy splinters shot up. I heard her loudly exclaim "Water and ice form spikes, dangerous and sharp I demand you to strike." the ice cracked as spears of ice grew out of the ground coming straight towards me. I ran out of the way to dodge the spikes, as they passed they changed course and mad a u turn coming back strait towards me. I began to run towards the girl just as she jumped out of the water arching her back like a dolphin as a blue glow encased her tail reverting it back to legs as she flew through what I had realized was a portal. Cursing under my breath I quickly shouted out "Ice-Make: Grappling Hook." releasing six four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around my hands. As they clasped onto the portal I pulled myself towards it, launching myself into the air straight through the portal.

**Wendy's POV**

"Excuse me demon spirit." I said "Where are you, would you please come out so we could talk?" "Why are you conversing with the enemy?" Charla scolded "Gomenasai." I replied. _It was habit_ I thought_ I'm just too polite_. I let out a little sigh and took a deep gulp of the mountain air. "The air here is so clean." I told Charla. "Charla took an intake of the air. "Yeah it really is, but I wonder where that spirit is." As soon as the words left her mouth the bushes to our side rustled. A little girl younger than me, in a cute little pink dress with her a blond side ponytail tied with a pink ribbon, jumped out of the bushes. I heard Charla take and intake of breath and I gasped. "Hello, you shouldn't be here it isn't safe, we were just looking for a dem-." I didn't even finish my sentence when the little girl closed her eyes cocked her head and smiled. "I am the 'demon', nice to meet you." I blinked "Wha-"

"Look out!" Charla shouted. Before I could finish my sentence the girl opened her eyes, her eyes which used to be an intense blue were now pure white, said "Sumimasen." and thrust her hand forward creating a gale of wind that pushed me back really far. I braced for an impact that never came as Charla grew wings and grabbed me and flew me up the mountain. "Come back and play please." her voice fading as we flew higher. I let out a quick sigh of relief when I heard a whisper next to me "Arigatō for making this easy for me."

I whirled around. The little girl was sitting on a cloud next to us. How she got here I had no idea but suddenly she was on the ground then she was next to me, and above me. A split second later she let loose out a blast of wind that dispelled Charla's wings. Before I knew it Charla and I were free falling, I let out a muffled shriek, and closed my eyes bracing for the inevitable end. For the second time that day there was no impact. I cracked one eye open, the little girl was sitting cross legged on her cloud nest to us. I opened up my eyes and jumped back, turned, and tripped over something big and fluffy. "Aieee." I screamed landing on my face. So much for a brave battle I thought. I looked up and saw a giant fluffy cloud where Charla lay still. "Charla!" I yelled "Wake up!" she groaned and looked around "Where are we?" she asked

"We're on the ground, the demon saved us." I replied "What!" her eyes shot open "Hurry, where is she? We need to get out of here."

"Don't worry she's right her-." the word died in my throat as I spun around. "Wha- she was right here just a few seconds ago." I looked up and saw her flying away "Oh, no." I whispered "we need to get her." "Alright." Charla replied, but before she could do anything the girl thrust both hands forward and a gust of wind took Charla by the wings and blew her into the side of the mountain. "Charla!" I screamed "Are you okay?" I picked Charla up as she was falling out of the cat shaped crater in the side of the mountain. I glared at the girl, and cradled the unconscious Charla in my hands. I looked up at the girl and she looked down and said "Arigatō." and began to giggle.

Suddenly I felt my face go red with anger, and I began to shake uncontrollably as sky magic began to flow around me. I looked around and saw that my anger had a direct effect the natural environment as my magic lowered the air pressure around me. I went to put down Charla in a bush. "I'll be right back." I told her as I began my spells. I began to chant "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!... VERNIER!" then "Ile Vernier." I said as I jumped up. Boosted by my enhancement magic I began many spells all at once. "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang, Sky Dragon's Wing Attack, and Sky Dragon's Claw" I started to say unleashing tons of sky magic at once. My magic created swirling colors of blue magic as it flew towards the girl. "Shōha Tenkūsen Shattering Light" I began as a cyclone of sparkling wind appeared around me and the girl trapping us in the vortex. I spun my arms in a counter-clockwise direction sending a beam of sky magic out of my hands and towards the girl "Sky Drill!" I yelled. The girl looked up with surprise as she was pounded by millions of thousand tons of air magic. The little girl's cloud dispelled and she began to fall. Just as she was going to hit the ground a black circle appeared under her and she fell through. My eyes widened as I realized it was a portal. "Oh no." I whispered as I landed on the ground with my magic nearly depleted, I ran back to Charla and picked her up and jumped into the portal after the girl, and everything went black.

**Natsu's POV**

As we walked into the clearing me and happy saw a ring of fire, with smoke dancing above the flames. "It must be here." happy said as we ran towards the ring. The second happy and I stepped into the ring of fire we both doubled over in pain, as the smoke flowed into my lungs and began to crush them. "Hello." said a voice within the ring. "Where are you?" I gasped "come and get me you demon!" suddenly the smoke flowed out of me and began to move to the center of the ring. I watched with awe as the smoke spun and suddenly formed the shape of a child. As the smoke cleared, I saw a little girl no older than 7 sitting on a pile of rocks. "Hi." she giggled "do you wanna play with my fire." she asked. "Oh yeah," I said "I'm all fired up; let's get this party started." I started the girl straight in the eye and told her "I'm afraid that your fire will just be an appetizer for me." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Really?" she said suddenly sounding much older than seven. "Let's see you eat this!" she countered. "All right." I replied. She raised her arms towards the sky. Suddenly the wall of the fire ring fire until they touched each other in the sky forming a red tinted dome. A flame burst from the side of the wall and I tried to eat but it hit me square in the face. I spun in a circle and landed on happy. "Nats-" he said as I got up. "Take me up" I said "I don't seem to be able to eat the fire like I couldn't eat Zancrows and Eclipse Loke's fire."

"Aye sir he replied." as we flew up, nearing the top of dome. Suddenly happy was on the outside of the dome while I was still in it. With a start I realized I was up 50 feet in the air without Happy's wings. I looked down and saw the girl giggling uncontrollably as she rolled on the ashy floor she looked up at me in the eye and sneered "sorry no cats in this arena." I looked down and braced myself for the fall. With a jolt I felt my body hit the ground, I jumped up and checked for injuries. When I didn't see anything I glared at the girl. "Giving up already." she jeered, as she twirled and flipped her hair. As she flipped her hair the light shone on it through the smoke in the sky and with a rush I saw that it wasn't the red tint of the dome but that her hair was really a brilliant scarlet red, the exact shade of erza's hair. When her hair passed eyes I looked closer and saw that her eyes too, were a brilliant red.

I stumbled back as I gasped. "Wanna eat Salamander?" she smirked, suddenly a bull made of fire appeared in front of her. "Looks like you can eat flame steak if you defeat him." she shrugged as she covered her yawn with her had. "You little wretch." I Yelled flames dancing in my eyes. As the bull charged I let loose some magic. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. "I yelled as I charged towards the bull head-butting with the bull. I pushed harder and the bull dissipated. The girl's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. "Still wanna play?" I asked. She shook her head in a daze. "Come at me brah." she said a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Don't say I didn't warn you" I said as I charged at her. I swiped at her with my Fire Dragon's Claw, but she leaped neatly away. She was really smiling now, as she began to chant. "Heat and flames dance... form a brilliant fire lance." a bar of fire came toward me as I grabbed it and threw it to the ground. She formed an X with hands as I ran to her. Her hair began to float, thrashing wildly around her head, as she glowed red. Feeling an explosion I jumped back and let loose some of my own attacks. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Fire Dragon's Wing Attack Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Fire Dragon's Roar" I yelled realizing a little too late how much of an overkill that was. She promptly collapsed as the flame magic hit her. Walking to the girl's unconscious body, I took a step back when her eyes flew open, sparks flying from her body. "I'll see you later" she said as she jumped up. I looked up with shock as she disappeared into a dark portal in the sky. The dome of fire faded as I shouted up to Happy "Hurry." I yelled. "Aye sir" he replied, picking me up as we both flew into the portal.

**Celeste's POV**

"Oh no," I whispered, as I viewed the rest of the team jump into portals following the demons. "I didn't make those." I took a gulp of air and counted to ten. I turned around and stared at Lucy and Cosma with anguish written all over my face. "What's wrong Celeste?" Lucy asked. "They all jumped into the portals."

"Really? That's good where they are?" she scanned the clearing. "They didn't jump through the portals I made. They jumped all jumped into a portal of darkness."

"Well how are we going to find them?" I couldn't meet her eyes, "We can't."

She looked at me with tears filling her eyes "What do you mean?" I stared blankly past her. "They're gone."

**Lucy's POV**

My heart started getting twisted into knots; I tried to control my emotions. "What do you _mean_ by, they're gone?" I grabbed my Étoile whip. Before Celeste could answer a boy about the age of 12 wandered into the clearing. My heart skipped a beat as the demon spirit broke away from its fight with Cosma and flew after the boy. The boy turned around just to get hit in the body with a blast of darkness as he was engulfed by the spirit. When the boy rose from the ground his eyes had begun to glow dark purple and he spoke in a raspy voice. "Your friends are no more, my brethren have destroyed them." I looked past him and saw a portal appearing behind him. Before I could move, the demon did a backflip and jumped into the portal. "Hurry!" I heard Celeste scream "Go Go GO!" she started to run to the portal, we're not going to make it I thought as the portal began to shrink. I heard Celeste behind me mutter something under her breath as a portal appeared in front of me, I ran through it and jumped out of the other side of Celeste's portal to land into the demon vortex. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Celeste and Cosma follow me. I held my breath as I fell through and I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will reveal a new character and a dark secret so keep tuned!<strong>  
><strong>Peace Out guys!<strong>


	7. The Secret Behind her Heart

**YAY! finally done with this chapter. It took me so long with all the school projects that I have to do. Welp, hope you like it.**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

><p>With a flash of light Celeste tumbled out of the sky landing in a tree with Cosma, who had reverted back to her small form. Lucy fell out after her screaming "Aieee" and landing in a bush. Celeste neatly jumped out of the tree followed by Cosma who floated next to her, as they walked to help Lucy up; she jumped out of the bush and tripped over a root. Lucy looked up at them her face red. They stared at each other then began to giggle. suddenly an explosion sounded as a bolt of fire charring the ground near them. the girls jumped back as ice flew from the sky. a voice shouted out from the darkness, "Oi, show yourselves." Celeste cast some balls of magic around to light up the forest. The light landed on a few figures in the darkness. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she tackled Natsu with a hug. "What happened?" Celeste asked. "We followed the demons into a dark portal but when we woke up the demons were gone and we found each other." Erza told them. Celeste winced, Erza went on "We tried to find the demons but they seem to have left the children because we found the bodies of the children lying around on the ground." Lucy gasped "are they alright?"<p>

"The children were breathing when we found them, but they sparkled and disappeared." Erza said "I really don't know why, but they disappeared in front of our eyes." Celeste spoke up "Magic Portal."

"What?" Gray asked. Celeste explained "A Magic Portal is one of the simplest spells a mage can learn, this magic spell was not exactly strong enough to hold onto a human without magic in them." They stared blankly at her. She huffed "Basically the portal couldn't hold on to the essence of a non-magical human being, so they disappeared back to where they were before they entered the portal." Wendy sighed with relief "so, they're okay?"

"Yeah." Celeste replied, "But now the demons have been freed from the bodies, if they find each other they will not need a human host, the only better than a human host is a mage's body."

Suddenly the ground turned black as pure black smoke flowed in between our legs. As the foggy smoke grew thicker, a voice whispered in the fog but the words resonated throughout the forest. "_It's time to die Fairy Tail wizards; it's been a while since we've had human mages as hosts_." Celeste shivered at the thought. Dark smoky figures flitted through the shadows as the demons began to chant "Hear now the words of the demons, the secrets we hide in the night the oldest of spirits are invoked here, the great work of magick is sought…"

"Hurry, We have to dispel the demons before they become one! " Celeste yelled.

"Gate of the Lion, I summon thee, LOKE!" Lucy yelled. Loke appeared with his fists glowing. "Regulus Impact!" he yelled letting loose an explosion of light dissipating the fog and revealing the demons. The demons had begun swirling around as they finished their incantation. "...in this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient power... Give your powers to us brethren five! We want the power! Give us the power to become a pure demon! "The demons begun to glow as Blue, Red, Silver, Green, and Purple light radiated from their circle. suddenly all the demons touched and merged with each other. "Oh no," Cosma muttered as she grew to her battle form.

Suddenly the demons merged together, pushing everyone back. when the smoke cleared a demonic figure with five eyes each one a different color representing the energy within the demon. as the fight raged on, Gray jumped into the air. "Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance." he yelled as a million swords appeared filling the air with mist. He sent all the swords forward towards the blue eye, which contained the water demon. As the swords made contact with the eye, the eye shattered and the pieces rained down over Gray causing him to glow an intense blue. The demon shrank as if part of its soul was lost. Celeste yelled towards Erza, signaling her to start the assault. "Nakagami Armor!" Erza yelled as a flash of golden light surrounded her. as the light faded away a large halberd with a golden hand guard in the center appeared in her hand. "Nakagami Starlight!" she yelled swinging the weapon and thrusting herself towards the green eye destroying right through the defenses of the demon. As the shards of the green eye floated around Erza they began to give her a nice green glow.

**Celeste POV**

I stared at her with my eyes bulging. I recalled a lesson my mother had taught me. The armor had not been used in over ten years because of the amount of magic it must consume, but when it is equipped the armor could break anything even the Laws of Magic and could cut through "space."

"Natsu!" I yelled. Natsu nodded "Aye, Oi happy come on!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled as he grew wings and picked up Natsu. "Max Speed!" in a blur of lights the charged straight towards the demon. Natsu jumped into the air and begun to glow with a strange fire. "Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blitz!" he yelled. sparkles surrounded him as he sent forward that circled the demon shattering the red eye and sprinkling Natsu and Happy with a crimson glow. "Wendy!" I yelled out, I turned to look at Wendy and saw that she was already in the air prepping her attack. "Shattering Light: Infinity Winds!" I gaped as I saw her twist in the air and focus her control of air at a single focal point. Suddenly a ring of wind appeared around the demon. The air rapidly compressed and decompressed until it reached its max power it reaches the end of the spiral and exploded in a massive vacuum that took the form of a pillar that spun around in a vortex of high speed. From inside the vortex, countless wind blades were thrown back and forth at the demon, cutting and piercing the silver eye on the demons face. as the demon tried to protect itself from the blades of wind it managed to use energy to bring up a wall of steel around it. as the steel rose around the demon Wendy increased the power of her vortex creating an infinite amount of blades of wind that sliced through the steel as if it were hot butter. furthermore the blades went through the body of the demon cutting off all of its nerves without slicing the actual body of the demon. the wind carried out the sparkles of the destroyed eye making Wendy and Charla glow. "Ready Lucy?" I asked as she nodded and took out her whip.

Gate of the Twins, I open thee, GEMINI!" Lucy shouted, with a flash of light there was another Lucy next to her. They held hands as they began their incantation.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect becomes complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!

**ウラノ・メトリア**

Suddenly we appeared in a cosmic surrounding with stars glistening all around us. I quickly recognized this spell as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars". As they finished their incantation 88 stars shot out and rained down from the sky. As the stars penetrated through the last glowing eye and shattering it, Lucy began to glow a soft purple. At once I knew something was wrong, the colors were becoming more intense and the shuddering black heap of the demon was not fading. "No." I muttered "Something is wrong." I jumped back as the glowing light jumped of everyone and formed a mass of swirling colors. "No!" I screamed, knowing that this situation was getting more and more complicated as each second passed. Suddenly the swirl of light flashed straight towards Lucy. "Stop!" I yelled as I jumped in front of Lucy my starry eye glowing. I thrust out my hands with my palms facing the energy of light. "Star of the Galaxy Dragon!" I yelled out bending the energy towards my will. I began to recite a spell in my head that my mother had taught me long ago.

"Vanish with no trouble for I am the seer,

of the cosmos now,

Disappear."

As the demon swirled with energy and writhed with pain as it fought against my spell I pushed even harder. suddenly I broke through his defense and pushed harder to eradicate the demon. little by little the glow of the demon faded. I turned to look at Lucy whose mouth fell open as she witnessed my power. "Who are you really?" she whispered, fear, amazement and betrayal flitting in her eyes. I gulped and lowered my arm, which was when I had realized my mistake. not yet completing the spell the demon had torn itself from my spell and with the rest of its life force sent out an explosion of light. I quickly turned to Lucy and the others and had only time to cast one last spell of love and protection. "Galaxy Dragon's Star Stone." as dome of light descended upon the mages as I quickly pushed Cosma in. "No." she said defiantly "I will not leave you."

"I'm sorry Cosma" I said as I shoved her into the shield. Knowing that the shield could not protect everyone including me I stepped out. As I turned around, my black ponytail flowed in the wind behind me. I braced myself for the explosion as it came towards me I barely had time to even hold up my arms to protect me, when the blast ripped me of my feet and flinging me up into the air.

**Celeste POV**

I looked around, _where am I,_ I thought. with a intake of breath I realized it was the mansion I had used to live in with my sister. I sat up, I yelled out. "Is anyone here?" when I received no answer I stood up and began to walk around the room. As I was pacing around, I heard a door creak. I whirled around my eyes glowing with magic. "Don't take another step.." I growled as I was greeted by a figure in a hooded cloak. As she came closer she threw back her hood. "Who are you?" I inquired. as she looked up, any further words I was going to say got caught in my throat. As she looked up, her long light blue locks of silky hair fell over her shoulders as she walked towards me. I took an intake of air when I saw her eyes. I had never dreamed that I would ever see them again, with tears in my eyes I stepped towards her. She looked me in the eyes with her pair of sparkling pale pink eyes. I faltered as she opened her mouth. "Welcome home _sister_."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I promise to keep updating, it will probably take some time but I'll have some up soon!<strong>


	8. Electra

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. **

**This is here to prep y'all for whats coming next in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Celeste POV<strong>

As my sister walked towards me I stammered, "Electra- I'm so sorr-" I began, but she interrupted and said gently "it wasn't your fault and I'm all fine now see?" she twirled around. "Wow I said you really healed up didn't you?" I said smiling.

"Yep, and I learned more magic."

"You what?" I exclaimed. She quailed "Umm I learned some celestial magic while I healed up." she whispered "My spirits really helped me through some tough times."

I relaxed "that's good" I said "how many keys do you have?"

"Umm" she said as she fished through her case. "17." she said. "Wow" I gasped as she held them all up. Wait what kind of keys are those? I asked her. I saw her swallow, and I narrowed my eyes, "those aren't celestial keys are they?" I guessed. I saw her eyes flit to the right.

"Tell me, I want to know." I demanded.

"These are the ancient keys." She finally said. She must have seen the look of confusion on my face because she giggled. "Many eons ago some spirit keys were forgotten, these were the keys I called on them and they answered." I gaped; _MY little sister did all of that with seventeen keys?_

"These keys," she continued, "are some of the most powerful in the world. You have the last two she finished." I snapped out of my trance. "What?" I said. When mother gave you your necklace she hid the last two keys in them. She pointed to her neck the star pendant on her necklace was gone, "she also hid two of them in mine."

"Wait," I asked, "what about the sun." pointing to the sun pendant still dangling on her neck. She sighed "I couldn't release it." She looked at it longingly. "It holds Cassiopeia, gate of the Queen." I clasped my necklace, "really?" I said, "Do you want mine?"

She laughed, it was a beautiful noise tinkling throughout the room, "no you are the one with a contract with them." "Wha-" I began.

"The contracts were formed the second mother did the clasp on your necklace around your neck." She continued

"Wow" I mumbled. "Yeah, mother also gave two of the most powerful." I concentrated on summoning them. "How do I do this?" I asked.

"You need to dig deep into the magic of the pendants." They suddenly began to glow. I closed my eyes as a flash of brilliant light filled the room.

As I opened my eyes a teenage guy who has a star on each of his palms and a girl with a sparkly white and light blue outfit with long curly silver white hair down to her waist were standing in front of me. "Hi!" the girl chirped I'm Monoceros, I'm the gate of the unicorn. The blond guy looked away and said in a huffy manner, "and I'm Nubecula, gate of the Mage Clouds."

"We're honored to finally meet you" Monoceros said. "Same" I said. I put my hand up to my neck. I gasped for a second, where were my star and moon jewels. I looked down into my hand and saw two keys one with a star and one with a moon. I realized that my pendents had become these two keys. When I looked up again the two spirits were fading away. "Bye" Monoceros said, "and by the way you can call me mono, or ceros, oo oo oo or you can..." she squeaked as her voice faded away. I looked for Nubecula but he seemed to be gone already.

I clasped the keys to my chest. Electra giggled, "If, you want i can introduce to you some of my keys." she grinned, "They are dying to see you!" I laughed with her. I looked around the room happy to go back to our childhood.

I turned back around to hug Electra. "I'm so happy Electra, you're back, I have two new keys, and you learned celestial magic!" I let go of her to pack up my new keys.

I continued to talk to her as I was bent over. "I can't wait for you to meet my other friends, I know another celestial spirit mage just like you." Just as I was pocketing my new celestial spirit keys an explosion ripped through the side of the wall. A figure emerged from the rubble, hidden in the shadows of the bricks and dust. I glanced at my sister and saw that she had gone pale. "Wha-?" I began as I was cut off for the third time that day as hand came crashing down on my back. I only saw the terrified look on my sister's face before I blacked out.

**Third Person POV**

The figure walked towards Electra, "Hello princess." he said, bowing low.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review my story, I always appreciate some feedback.<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, until next time!**

**Thx for reading! YAY!**


	9. PA not a new chapter

**Hi guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for all you guys who thought this was an update, but I want to know whether any of you guys think this story should continue or discontinue. I'm not sure if this fan fiction is a hit or not so I would like to receive some feedback. I hope you would like me to continue to write more of Stars Amongst Us but if this story is not popular I will stop.<strong>

**I really would like to write something that everyone will enjoy so you guys can message me something; anything that you would like me to write about and I will think about it!**

* * *

><p><strong>THX guys, I really appreciate this. :)<strong>

**and check out my friend's stories at Latios1056**


	10. Missing In a Coma

**I am so glad that you guys wanted me to continue this story. **

**Thank you all for the nice comments, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Lucy and the rest of team Natsu woke up in the village. The mayor was in their room with their reward. Cosma was the first to wake up, she looked around the room, and blurted out. "Where's Celeste?" she asked. She flew around the room in search for her Dragon Slayer. Startled to realize that she was unalbe to spot Celest she paniked and her wing brushed alongside a stack of glass jars causing them to fall and shatter. This quickly alerted the rest of the mages. They sat straight up in their beds.<p>

"Huh?" Natsu muttered, "What happened?"

Erza shook her head trying to recall the events. "We were fighting the spirits and Celeste protected us."

Gray scratched his head, "and there was an explosion and I don't remember much after that."

Wendy gasped, "Celeste must have been carried away in the explosion."

Lucy began to get out of the infirmary bed, "we have to go find her! " Cosma nodded, "Her last bit of magic sent us back to the real world."

Charla grew her wings and started for the door. "What are you guys waiting for? We need to go now." She scolded.

Erza stood up and asked Cosma

"Charla is right, Cosma do you know where she could be?"

Cosma shook her head, "The best thing we can do is to go back to the guild and start there." Natsu jumped up, "Let's go then! I'm Fired Up!"

...

Too depressed to collect their reward Team Natsu went back to the guild not only empty handed but without a precious teammate. Lucy had sat next to Erza and sobbed on her shoulder, while Erza sat stoically comforting Lucy on the train. Natsu and Gray both were to everyone's amazement also calm and quiet during the return trip. Cosma kept a straight face and sat in the corner of the train and kept to herself. Natsu and the others raised up a search party to look for the missing dragon slayer. Mira and her sister and the Exceeds had taken air support, while the others searched on foot. Natsu had even gone to Sabretooth to ask for their help, as did Erza with Mermaid Heel, Lucy with Blue Pegasus, Gray with Lamina Scale and Cana and Wendy with Quatro Puppy. Even with the combined forces of all of the major guilds in Fiore they came up empty-handed. Days later when the guild returned to the dining hall without any sign of Celeste, it seemed that she had just vanished across the face of the world. Master had hung up a picture and named Celeste as an honorary member of Fairy Tail, everyone had assumed that she was dead and stopped searching.

As time went on Natsu and the rest of the gang just wouldn't give up. They spent hours and days trying to find their missing friend. Erza had cuffed Natsu in the head and scolded him for taking Celeste on an S class mission without consent from the Master, and Lucy looked at with disdain saying that this was the second time ever that he had done this, the first time taking her to the demon islands. Natsu had sat in the corner for days whispering to himself over and over again that it was his fault and he would never forgive himself. Lucy had to spend many hours with him trying to comfort him into coming back into the guild. Cosma had requested to postpone a funeral because she knew Celeste was still alive. Everyone had agreed and let the matter pass, especially the Strauss family because they understood the pain that Cosma was going through. They had been trough the same thing and were there to comfort the lavender exceed, though Evergreen had to slap Elfman for insisting that Cosma be a _Man. _Months had passed and there still was no sign of Celeste. Gradually even the rest of the team decided that Celeste was as good as dead and gave up hope and continued on with their daily lives. Cosma continued to search alone and ended up staying with Wendy and Charla for the time being.

No one knew that in a hut in the middle of Magnolia, Celeste lay sleeping in a coma. The hut itself was concealed using ancient magic and surrounded with large amounts of territorial magic preventing anyone from coming near it. Electra had created this protective sphere of magic to protect Celeste and herself from any enemies and bandits that may have come across the shack. Electra constantly sat on Celeste's bedside holding her hand and trying to keep strong. Electra had died once and she knew the pain the Celeste had felt and did not think that she could go through the same ordeal. But Celeste herself knew, even in her state of mind, that she would soon awaken from her state of unconsciousness, and suspended animation.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short chapter I know, <strong>**but I have a larger chapter coming up soon. I hope you guys liked it!**

**R&R please!**


	11. Grimmon!

**GUYS TODAY WAS OBVIOUSLY A GOOD DAY BECAUSE I GOT TWO CHAPTERS IN. YAY! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail... ****unfortunately... Imagine all the things I could do...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Celeste POV<span>**

"Wah?!" I sputtered as I jolted awake from my coma; I sat up and looked around the room.

"Electra? Are you there?" I called out. Electra burst into the room, throwing back the door, her eyes wide.

"Celeste! You're finally awake!" She crashed into me with a hug. Tears began to pool in her eyes. "I missed you so much!"

What happened?" I asked as I pried myself from Electra's grip. She sweat dropped "Uhhh, the-ther- was a man tha-that I may or ma-may not have k-known..." I stared at her directly in the eyes, sending out wavelengths of magic at her. This gave me the ability to read her mind as I looked through her memories inside of her head.

"So you knew the man, huh?" I said crossing my arms. She looked at me with wide fearful eyes.

...

**Flashback**

The man stood over Celeste's limp body, and began to stride towards Electra.

Electra took a step back and hefted her arm, "What do you want?"

"I want your keys; they will grant me the power to bring Him back. They are made of a certain mineral that I must harvest." Electra put her hands on her belt, "No! Who do you think you are, yah crazy lunatic! These are my keys and I will NEVER give them to someone like you." The shadowy figure looked at her with glowing purple eyes.

"Then I'll just kill you and then take them for myself." he said as the man thrust out his hand sending a bolt of magic at Electra. Electra jumped onto a ceiling beam and began to run along the length of the room.

"Come down here you little monkey." he yelled as he attacked her with more energy bolts. Electra did a cartwheel letting the inky black magic hit the beams.

"Why don't you come up here, you oversized mangled ape" Electra countered as she jumped onto a different support beam. He chuckled, "Well I just might." he said as inky black magic launched him into the air and onto her support beam.

Electra laughed and a cold look passed over her face.

"You shouldn't have come here, it's pretty dangerous being up so high." she said as she drew out a diamond sword. He looked at her with disdain.

"Your little toothpick won't be able to hurt me." he said as he created his own black sword, laden with black beads. He raised his arm and charged at Electra. Electra's eyes momentarily became pitch black as she stared down at him.

"Never underestimate a girl." she murmured dangerously. Electra deflected the man's sword and sliced him across the stomach. Electra stared at the cut, but no blood came out only a black oozy goop. She stared at the man and raised her sword.

"Who are you?" she yelled slicing down with her sword. the man jumped backwards evading the attack. Electra grinned twisting her wrist she shouted out a command word. "Kaihou! Release!" The diamond sword silently elongated becoming a lengthy diamond whip. Electra quickly sent out the tip of the whip around the man, shredding the cloak and revealing the man's true form. A spirit.

Electra gasped, and muttered one name.

"Grimmon."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it!<strong>

**R&R!**


End file.
